darkhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tao
|Image = tao-adult.png |NameMeaning = twist |Age = Deceased |Species = African Lion |Ranks/Titles = Queen |Father = Kiume |Mother = Ilani |Siblings = Zivia (adopted), Kavu, Kudumu |Mates = Nuka |Children = Mizuka (adopted), Taka, Kiu, Laini, Atua, Deva, Kamali |Affiliations = Pridelanders (formerly), Outlanders |PlayedBy = Bee }} Tao is the eldest child and only daughter of Kiume and Ilani. It is known that Tao had great spiritual gifts and a deep connection with her ancestors, which guided her actions in life. Tao ruled the Outlands alongside her mate, Nuka, until she passed away. In her pride she is held in great reverence to this day. Appearance Tao had her father's golden coat and her mother's brilliantly blue eyes, traits that have become the defining characteristics of Outlander royalty. Tao was petite, very much on the small side for an adult lioness, and she had a bit of extra fur on her head a little like fluffy bangs. Tao was known for her kind smile and gentle grace. Personality Tao was calm and intelligent and spent much of her time thinking about the things around her. She was also a masterful healer with extensive knowledge of the plants and herbs used in her craft. The lioness was also very spiritual in nature and possessed many special gifts, portions of which were passed on to some of her children. History Tao was born the legitimate heir to the Outlands. Her mother, Ilani, died after birthing Tao's litter, leaving her to be raised by her father, Kiume, and her elder adopted sister, Zivia. Tao met her future mate when they were younger and they agreed on very little, but there wasn't much time for them to develop their tentative friendship. When Zivia was thought to be chased away by hyenas, Kiume declared war against the Pridelands. , Kavu, Tao's brother, left to search for their big sister after this. Losing two of his children in such rapid succession, Kiume began to think about his future and decided to live out the rest of his life in the Pridelands when the war had settled down. He invited Tao to come along with him, an invitation that she accepted. Tao and Zivia were briefly reunited before the end of the war, but they parted ways prior to Scar's fall. Tao, now a Pridelander, encountered Nuka a second time after Simba exiled Zira and the other Outsiders. This meeting went much better, and shortly afterward something in Tao began to suspect that she was meant for something "much bigger." When an Earthquake struck the kingdom she stumbled across a lost cub, Mizuka, and took him with her to the Outlands where she met Nuka again. The three of them became a family not long after that. Some months later, Tao birthed a litter of three, Taka, Kiu, and Laini, adding to their family. Tao was a wonderful mother and spent ample time with her three children. , Things progressed well for the family as they lived in Zira's shadow until one of the Outsiders switched loyalties and attacked Nuka. Kuraka nearly destroyed the family, who survived by a whisker's width. After Nuka had recovered and the Outsiders had been defeated or permitted to return home to the Pridelands, Tao and her mate Nuka ascended as rulers of the Outlands. Tao eventually had a second litter, Atua, Deva, and Kamali, and after ruling the Outlands for a time passed away in her sleep due to heart complications she had deliberately concealed from her family. Legacy After Tao's death, the Outlanders worked together to construct a dam in the river between the Outlands and the Pridelands and drain the reservoir behind it into a series of interconnected, shallow ravines and canals, some natural but some dug by hand, throughout the Outlands. The irrigation and a merciful wet season brought renewed life to the desolate kingdom, fulfilling Tao's lifelong wish to heal the Outlands. The log bridge joining the two kingdoms above this dam was named Tao's Crossing in her honor. References Category:Original characters Category:Deceased